


Far Side of the Moon

by fallest



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Rating: NC17, dimiclaude
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallest/pseuds/fallest
Summary: 歷經了多次戰役終於統一芙朵拉後，回到帕邁拉的庫羅德閒得發慌。
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 8





	Far Side of the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> *金鹿藍獅聯手的架空Ｓ結局，時序混亂注意。
> 
> *就想試著寫以庫羅德為主視角的原作衍生，一個連帝彌托利也不知道的、庫羅德的另一面。（歐歐西都是我的錯
> 
> *私設的帕邁拉與庫羅德的家屬（們）。

（1）

痛。

少年纖瘦的身軀跪縮在房裡的一隅，費力地緩緩爬向角落不起眼的銀壺，他的胃像是在燃燒一樣，疼得他冷汗直流。

他必須盡快把藥吐出來。

顫抖著圈住了壺身，少年伸手探向自己的喉間摳挖，伴隨著咽反射和強烈的反胃感，吐出了摻雜著血絲的酸液。

「好了。」將銀壺蓋上時，少年暗自佩服起自己的經驗豐富，這次甚至連衣襟都沒有弄髒。

身體的疼痛慢慢地消退了，取而代之的是帕邁拉夜晚的寒涼。躺臥在地毯上的少年無力起身，只能收緊了身體試圖讓自己溫暖一點。

……等力氣恢復了就煮點茶來喝吧。自己偷偷收起來的那些茶葉比侍者們端給他的食物安全得多。

今天又是不一樣的毒藥，他要好好調查清楚是什麼樣的植物才行。

明天還有一場劍術比賽，他可不能因為感冒而缺席了……。

——好冷啊………。

淚水在少年的眼眶裡轉了轉，最終滴在地毯上。

＊ ＊ ＊

庫羅德是被凍醒的。

精緻的繡紋織物在第一時間映入眼前，同樣的場景讓他的心境與夢中幼時的自己短暫地重疊，探向催吐劑的手在腰前頓了頓，這才意識到他並沒有被人下毒。

……至少最近沒有。

事實上，打從自己的調藥、認藥技術亦加純熟之後，他在王宮裡的吃食就很少被人加料了——父親的側妃們在兒子的腸胃受過幾次罪之後總算學乖了不少，這倒是讓他少了一些樂趣。

沒有領地政務、也沒有需要調解的諸侯內鬥，歷經了多次戰役終於統一芙朵拉後，回到帕邁拉的庫羅德閒得發慌。

時機還沒成熟，即使父親並不戀棧於王位，離開帕邁拉多年的他也不可能在毫無功績的情況下就這麼繼承王位，他必須等待，等待一個能讓他盡情施展、樹立威信的機會。

在那之前他都得過著這般貧乏無趣的日子。

幾天前納戴爾在訓練場看見他練習槍術時，在場邊躊躇了半刻，趁他稍作休息時滿面愁容地委婉詢問他：「……小子，你多久沒跟你家那位…同學聯絡了？」

庫羅德原以為納戴爾是擔心他對槍術不熟，獨自練習時沒有指導容易受傷，沒料到對方眼中他更像是想念某個擅長槍術的人，就算解釋了自己只是閒著想磨練一下槍法，對方也絲毫不信。

僵持了一陣後，庫羅德嘆了口氣放棄爭辯：「我們一直都有書信往來，如果你有什麼話想轉達，我可以一併告知。」

只見納戴爾沉吟了許久，最終拍了拍他的肩膀，有些哀怨地回答道：「我辛辛苦苦地教你十年，你的槍術進步卻是因為談戀愛。」

「…………。」

於是庫羅德決定這幾天若是起得早，就不去訓練場改去照顧自己的飛龍了。

庫羅德起身為自己熱了點茶暖暖身體，因為處理文件一時疲倦睡著導致夜間失溫，若是因此感冒，消息傳出去會被恥笑的……。

「膽小羸弱的芙朵拉雜種」什麼的，他早已經聽膩了。

掛在爐上的茶壺氤氳著散出茶葉的香氣，隨著體溫的回升困意逐漸地復甦，倚在火爐邊汲取暖意的庫羅德揉了揉眉心，將熱燙的茶水倒入杯中，藉由杯壁傳導出的餘溫讓冰冷的指尖停止顫抖。

——都是一樣的，帕邁拉人，芙朵拉人，會對未知感到恐懼，也願意為了一個信念奮戰到底。而他只是想要破除豎立多年的高牆，減少隔閡與偏見罷了。

只是單純地想讓人們能夠接觸、交流、互相理解罷了。

茶水在口中綻出糖蜜與木質的芬芳，溫暖了整個身軀。隨著意識漸漸回籠，庫羅德這才注意到自己下意識地盛了兩杯茶，不由得在內心感慨：習慣真可怕。

他甚至萌生出「法嘉斯的冬天說不定也沒有帕邁拉的黑夜寒冷」這般的錯覺，可實際上他和帝彌托利分別後，也才過了三節。

（2）

第一次在弓箭比賽中取得勝利時，他想著「終於能擺脫被視為弱者的日子了」。

少年難掩內心的雀躍，向一旁的競爭者伸出了手，想協助對方攙扶起身。

然而他的好意隨著伸出去的手被對方用力地甩開。

「別碰我，怪胎。」

嫌惡的神情與言語將他美好的幻想狠心地擊碎，少年純粹赤誠的心血淋淋地四散在競技場中，沾上一地混濁骯髒的砂礫。

然後他才明白：那些人既不會討厭他，也不會喜歡他，因為他早已被排除在外了。

他努力過、祈求過，最終換來的不過是那些人不敢再欺凌他而已。

那不是少年真正渴求的。

他只是希望能夠和所有人平等而友好的相處……僅是如此而已。

＊ ＊ ＊

「你沒事吧？」

握住帝彌托利的手藉力起身的時候，庫羅德還在仔細回想自己最近做了什麼才招惹到這位充滿怪力的王子殿下，畢竟這是他第一次在劍術對練的時候差點被木劍打飛出去。

剛才也是，若非他的反應足夠敏捷，現在很有可能就被對方用一把木劍釘在地上了。

「我說……王子殿下，你為什麼要找我對練呢？」因為上節我把藥下在青獅班的兩個同學午餐裡？還是剛入學的時候我跟艾黛爾賈特多聊了五分鐘？

庫羅德自認已經盡他所能地友善對待帝彌托利了，雖然主要是因為這個過分正直並且有些執拗陰鬱的王子殿下本身的武力超出常識範圍地強悍；另一方面……也許是級長披風太招搖，或是那張無論是走在校園的哪個角落都很引人注目的漂亮臉蛋，總之這位王子殿下是這個學校裡少數願意與他一起共進午餐的人。

同樣都是級長，關注他的視線隱含的意義就完全不一樣了。

他就是報復一下那兩個說他是里剛家私生子的同學而已，藥效頂多只會讓他們跑一整天廁所罷了。

「為什麼？」帝彌托利困惑地將一旁乾淨的毛巾遞給庫羅德，像是不明白他為什麼會問出這樣的問題，「開學不久的時候……」

哎呀…果然是因為他對艾黛爾賈特……？

「在訓練場看到你一個人練劍，覺得你的劍術蠻好的。」

「……只是因為這個？」

「還有……如果可以的話，我想向你學習揮劍的方式。」

「那個……恐怕不行，抱歉。」出乎意料地答案讓庫羅德瞬間不知道該如何應對，差點脫口說出：那種揮法不適合使用你們芙朵拉的刀劍。

晶亮如晴空般的眼眸眨了眨，王子殿下失落的表情夾雜了慚愧，「沒關係……不、應該是我該道歉才對，我並沒有勉強你的意思，說了讓你誤解的話，失禮了，抱歉。」

看著對方無可挑剔的標準行禮動作，庫羅德想起帝彌托利也曾經出面制止其他同學們背地裡流傳與他相關的謠言，此前他完全想不透這個行為背後藏著什麼目的，現在看來是他多想了。

那可能只是法嘉斯的騎士代表無法忍受毫無根據與緣由、在背後中傷他人的行為罷了。

他有必要修正這幾節以來對王子殿下的看法，帝彌托利就只是個表裡如一、直來直往、不善隱藏的人。

——並且這個人是真心的將自己視為平起平坐的存在。

「……不要緊。」這是庫羅德的人生中第一次感受到被人平等對待的感覺，他將異常亢奮而鼓譟的心音以及恣意奔流的血液歸結於受寵若驚，輕笑著放好毛巾，拎起另一側的練習用劍，「再來一局嗎？」

「當然。」帝彌托利拿起自己的劍，看了兩眼才發現木劍的耗損程度遠超出預期，「抱歉，剛才我的力道有點失去控制……我會盡量收斂一些。」

布雷達德的紋章確實比想像中更加凶狠、難應付，但是庫羅德此刻的心情好得不得了，於是他半帶玩笑與挑釁的回覆道：「真的？那我就不客氣地拿下接下來這局的勝利囉？」

他注意到帝彌托利除了驚訝之外還另有一絲晦澀不明的情緒，在他尚未釐清的時候，從那雙藍眼中轉瞬沉寂。

「放馬過來吧。」帝彌托利握緊手中的劍，在兩人視線相交的剎那揚起了唇角。

（3）

「小子，真的不需要我跟你一起去嗎？」納戴爾三步併作兩步地離開王宮主殿，好不容易趕在庫羅德離開前追了上來，憂慮重重地在他耳邊低語：「你也清楚陛下這次派你做為使者出行訪談，而第三王子殿下自告奮勇要陪同，他的目的恐怕………。」

「不必擔心，他若是妨礙到這次的和平會談，我會確保他在這一路上的生活過得多采多姿，日夜盼望著回到王宮的那天。」庫羅德笑著拍了拍將軍大人寬闊厚實的肩膀，特別慎重地交代了句：「再說，你也知道王后剛懷孕，所以……希望你能幫忙看顧一下。」

他委婉地補充道：「聽說有些孕婦的情緒變化會比較大，我希望我尚未出生的弟弟（或妹妹）不會遭逢什麼意外。」

見納戴爾似乎有些欲言又止，庫羅德決定把話說得清楚一點：「請盡量阻止母親在懷孕期間和別人大打出手以及心血來潮的外出狩獵，對養胎和胎教都不好。」

回想起王后在庫羅德出生前的事蹟，納戴爾短暫地緘默一陣，接著沉痛地答應了。

「小子……如果出了什麼意外演變成爭鬥的話，你沒問題嗎？」納戴爾仍舊有些遲疑，兩國間的邦交不算長久，即便有深厚的信任也難防有人從中作梗，而三王子肯定來意不善，「你也知道，若是沒有可以託付後背的對象，在戰爭過程中會相當艱鉅。」

下意識地收緊手中的韁繩，庫羅德低聲說道：「我會盡可能避免那種局面的。」

見青年的臉色轉瞬便恢復往常的從容，納戴爾張了張口，最終吐出了一句：「希望一切順利，一個月後見。」

「嗯，我出發了。」

庫羅德揚起笑容示意對方毋須擔心，在兩人揮手道別之後跨騎上馬離開宮殿。

事實上，要應付一個不懷好意的弟弟，他絕對是游刃有餘。

庫羅德在意的是另一件事。

——納戴爾只是提起「可以信賴的人」，他便反射般地想起遠在大陸另外一端的那個人。

明明他們也曾在杳無音信的情況下分離超過兩年，然而短短的數節之中，他已經不只一次想放棄他的野心回到芙朵拉、回到帝彌托利身邊。

指尖隔著衣襟撫觸著指環上熟悉的紋路，庫羅德知道自己不該養成這樣的惡習，也明白這樣的行為容易被他人掌握把柄，但是他就像上癮了一樣難以禁絕自己的行為。

緊握著戒指的手在胸前滯留，庫羅德深吸了一口氣，將手鬆開。

——他並不後悔自己作的決定，過去不曾，將來也不會。

他只是無法克制自己的思念。

＊ ＊ ＊

剛交往幾節的對象語帶忐忑地詢問自己這周六有沒有空，通常就是想要約會的意思。

考量到帝彌托利的喜好，庫羅德推測他們的行程不是騎著馬去附近的森林散散心，就是去街上的武器店逛逛。

至少庫羅德答應帝彌托利的時候，他的預想是如此。

「你要我……教孩子們弓術？」庫羅德有些遲疑地再次確認道。

他知道帝彌托利會撥出自己閒暇時間教授賽羅司教會裡的孤兒劍術，事實上，帝彌托利也曾請他代過班。

他只是想不透帝彌托利提議要教孩子們射箭的原因。

「有幾個孩子對弓術感到好奇，讓他們多學會一種防身的方法也好……我是這樣想的。」帝彌托利一手接過他從圖書館架上抽出來的書籍，邊詢問道：「你覺得呢？」

……即便對弓箭並不拿手，眼前的人也可以拜託亞修或是梅爾賽德司，其實並不需要特地過問他的意見。

庫羅德想了想，決定直接提出自己的疑慮：「但是弓箭並在近距離的戰鬥中並不實用吧？」

「攻擊力不強、防禦也弱，沒有地形和兵種優勢的話，在戰鬥中使用弓箭反而吃力不討好。」他自嘈地笑了笑，「不都說弓箭手是躲在別人身後放冷箭的卑鄙小人嗎？」

「小人什麼的……到底是誰在亂傳這種汙辱人的話。」

見戀人的臉色明顯不愉，庫羅德半帶著調笑意味地勸解：「其實他們也不算是無的放矢來著………。」

帝彌托利聞言嘆了口氣，疏開那對緊蹙的眉宇，溫和而真誠地對著庫羅德闡述他的見解。

「弓箭手才是整個戰場中最能看清局勢、能適時的協助同伴戰鬥的角色，而且弓箭手在作為戰術指揮的同時還能貢獻出戰力………」帝彌托利話說到一半，倏地發覺兩人口中的「弓箭手」其實更像在指某個特定的人，望向庫羅德的一雙藍眼歛了歛，紅著臉說完自己的想法：「是最重要的、可以託付後背的對象。」

「……我答應你就是了。」庫羅德無論再怎麼厚臉皮，也禁不起自己喜歡的人如此直率的溢美之詞，只好趕緊結束這個話題以掩飾自己的羞燥。

這裡是人來人往的圖書室，回到房間裡他想怎麼親帝彌托利都可以，但這裡不行！

庫羅德將手中的書迅速地瀏覽了一番，又放回書架上。

兩人在館內又繞了一圈，庫羅德感覺自己的心臟總算恢復成平常穩定而鎮靜的狀態，便從帝彌托利手中拿回一些書籍，算了算自己這次借閱的數量已經接近上限，於是提議道：「回去了？」

帝彌托利點了點頭，白皙的臉頰上仍有著未褪去的紅潤。

本就俊美不凡的容貌在燭光的映照下，減去了原先的氣宇軒昂增添了一絲柔和，讓庫羅德僅是多看了兩眼，心跳便再次失速。

他們真的該快點回宿舍了。

（4）

縱使這些天以來除去執行必要的政務外，他們兩人可以說是相當放浪形骸，但剛回到房間就被帝彌托利剝去衣物抵在牆上操弄，對庫羅德來說還是有些吃不消。

雙手緊緊環上脖頸，僅靠著私密而柔軟的那處為支點垂掛在對方身上，隨著一下又一下的撞擊扭動他的身軀，連續多日的歡愛讓那人灼熱堅挺的性器毫無滯礙地一路頂進柔嫩的深處，在敏感點上來回摩擦，把他的理智與言語都磨得零碎。

「啊、哈啊…帝彌托利……這裡、啊……」

庫羅德想讓帝彌托利稍微緩一緩，最好可以暫停一會轉移陣地，把他放在柔軟的床上。但無奈兩人的慾火正炙，話才剛說出口就被對方一陣猛烈地深頂擊出九霄雲外。

急促的呼吸伴隨著碎吻與輕咬落在庫羅德的頸側，他的後穴早已濕軟得不像話，在帝彌托利的抽插下發出令人羞恥的響亮水聲，「啊啊……等、嗯…啊……」

他們離房門太近了。突然發覺到這點的庫羅德繃緊了身體，不料這般舉動在無意間激起帝彌托利的好勝心，死死地鉗住他的腰身將滾燙的兇刃抵在脆弱的點上狠戾地輾磨，引得庫羅德震顫不止，無法自控地掉下淚水。

「啊啊……別…哈……那裡…咿、啊……」

過度的刺激導致庫羅德有些語無倫次，豎立在兩人之間的肉柱吐出了些許清液，勾纏在對方後腰上的腿不住地顫抖，劇烈收縮的甬道像是他的反擊又像是邀請。

帝彌托利加速了下身的衝撞，急遽的搖晃之下庫羅德反射性地摟緊雙臂，將自己送入虎口之中。

「庫羅德……。」迷亂之間，他似乎聽見帝彌托利在他耳邊呢喃著他的假名。

瀕臨情潮巔峰的庫羅德早已無暇他顧，低啞的呻吟夾雜著幾聲泣音，混亂的嘶喊最終隱沒在帝彌托利的深吻之中。

「帝彌托利…嗯…啊……！！」他哭叫著對方的名字達到了高潮，濕濘不堪的肉穴在一陣劇烈地痙攣後被那人熾熱的白灼填滿。

脫力感與困倦緊隨而至，他撥開帝彌托利額前的碎髮印上了幾個輕柔的吻，而後倚在那人溫暖的懷抱中安穩地入眠。

庫羅德再次睜開眼時床上的另一人正睡得香甜。

鑒於他們兩人從戰爭結束以來為了政務奔波得相當勞累，並且從那人帶著笑的面容看來應該是個久違的美夢，庫羅德決定就這麼看著他的睡顏不多作驚擾。

再過幾天他就要回到帕邁拉了。

庫羅德注視著那張好看得過分的臉，出神地想著。

一句話也好、只有一個字也可以，只要帝彌托利開口挽留，他肯定會心甘情願放棄一切留在芙朵拉。

六年。

他們從相識到比肩，從相戀到再聚。六年漫長得足以讓他們改變局勢、統一芙朵拉，卻又短暫得不足以揭開歷史的真相，而帝彌托利………雖然已經能承擔起作為王者的義務，但是作為生者……他真的感到幸福嗎？

就這樣離開沒問題嗎？

庫羅德無法確定。

＊ ＊ ＊

帕邁拉的純白色宮殿建築在視野內愈加清晰可見，庫羅德輕拍著飛龍的側首，開口讚揚了幾句後，示意同行的傳令兵先回宮通報。

兩國的會談比預期中要來得順利，拜此所賜，即便在往返旅途中發生一些插曲，他們依然得以如期回到王都。

所謂的插曲主要是指他那個天真爛漫的傻弟弟把他的鞍繩割裂，意圖讓他在旅程中從高處墜落這件事。

當然，憑著多年的馭龍經驗，庫羅德自然是毫髮無傷地引領著飛龍平安降落，但是被扯去幾片龍鱗的白龍為此鬧了兩天的脾氣，所以可憐的三王子在接下來的幾天都過著「水土不服」、「厄運纏身」的精采日子。

庫羅德因此順道得知了許多鄰國草藥的用途，算是此趟旅途的額外收穫。

前來迎接的他們回宮的人是納戴爾，這讓庫羅德隱隱有些不安，畢竟軍功赫赫的大將軍，沒有必要由他主導迎接王子返宮這件小事。於是兩人短暫迅速地寒暄完畢後，庫羅德劈頭就問：「母后做……發生了什麼事？」

母親再度懷胎這件事，當兒子的比父親還著急，這種情況也就只有他才會遇到了。

沒辦法，他還想著早點當上國王好跟帝彌托利結婚，順利的話，再過個十幾年，他就可以把王位傳給這個目前尚未出生的寶寶，和帝彌托利一起過著快樂的退位生活。

「喔，沒事，你離開的這幾天什麼大事都沒發生。」也許是難得見他緊張兮兮的模樣而覺得有趣，納戴爾笑得相當豪爽，「我來這趟只是想告訴你，芙朵拉派遣的使團提早到達了。」

庫羅德一怔，稍作回想後又問道：「洛廉茲嗎？……我記得前幾天的來信上有提到他們這次來訪會增加幾名成員，怎麼了嗎？」

「鹿群裡混入了一隻獅子。」

果不其然，將軍閣下來這一趟肯定是因為他的計畫中出了什麼意外。

「………不會是領頭的那隻吧？」

「正是。」

「…………。」芙朵拉那邊都沒人阻止他嗎？不、連洛廉茲都幫忙打掩護的話，難道說……他的狀況已經糟到這種程度了嗎？

只是想像了一下帝彌托利持續失眠多日的模樣，庫羅德就懊惱心疼得不行。要是在芙朵拉，他一回到王宮就能把人拐回房間裡哄睡，還能幫忙分擔掉一些政務，然而這裡是帕邁拉，所有人都知道他是「單身將近二十五年的哈立德王子」，所以即便他現在就迫切地想和帝彌托利見上一面，最快也必須要等到明天的晚宴。

太久了。

待到庫羅德沐浴結束換了身衣服，再次回到主殿向父母問安時，夕陽早已西沉。晚餐一如既往地豐盛，但庫羅德有些心不在焉，他將這次會訪的協議結果鉅細靡遺的彙報完畢後，隨意地用了些擺在面前的料理便告退離開。

他倒是沒預料到自己會在回側殿的路上遇到洛廉茲，可是基於帕邁拉王宮內充滿了許多眼線，他們無法把話攤開來說，於是兩人的談話就變成了你來我往的嘲諷猜謎對決：洛廉茲先是假意讚美他作為王長子可以說是非常低調（連名字都不曾提起），接著又問他這五年多來離開帕邁拉都作了些什麼（不好好準備繼承王位跑來芙朵拉當委屈的盟主），最後狀似不經意地提起他們國內的水都迪亞朵拉在他的代為治理下有多麼興盛（把自己的領地丟給別人就跑）。

想當然洛廉茲不是巧合地經過，庫羅德四兩撥千金地應對完一系列的抱怨後，隱晦地向洛廉茲詢問他的來意：「聽聞芙朵拉的現任外交官特別鍾愛玫瑰，帕邁拉的王宮花園裡有吸引您的玫瑰品種嗎？」

「承殿下所言，我確實對水池東南側的植株有些好奇，若殿下許可的話，我願以遠方友人致贈的禮物作為交換，換取一批新芽自行栽植。」洛廉茲從善如流地應承，語畢便從懷中取出一片造型特殊的銀鏡，介紹道：「據說這面鏡子蘊含有特殊的魔法，不知道殿下您是否感興趣？」

他倒是沒想到，人都還沒見著，帝彌托利就先委託洛廉茲給他送東西過來，而且這面鏡子看起來似乎是漢尼曼老師新研發的魔道具……。

庫羅德應下洛廉茲的請求接過鏡子，想到他的國王陛下如此大費周章地可愛行為，忍不住輕笑出聲。

——在明晚見面之前，這會是相當漫長的一天。

他應該感到煩惱的，明明在先前的信件中拒絕了帝彌托利陪他度過生日的提議，為的就是不讓他們的戀情被他人發現而阻礙他的計畫。然而聽到帝彌托利親自來訪時，他只煩惱著帝彌托利的睡眠與心理狀況該如何緩解，所有的堅持和算計遇上帝彌托利便頃刻消融。

再次意識到自己的無藥可救後庫羅德長吁了口氣，靠在房間的壁爐前拿出銀鏡翻來覆去看了幾眼，這才想起他走得太急，忘了在離開前問洛廉茲鏡子的使用方法。

一側畫滿了魔法圖騰，另一側則只是普通的鏡面。——如果是漢尼曼老師的作品，那他到底是該對著圖騰滴下自己的血還是灌輸魔力？

雖然明天見面也能問本人，但他還是想自己摸索出答案。抱持著強烈的好奇與探究精神，庫羅德試著朝鏡子輸了一點魔力。

沒有反應。

庫羅德試遍了各種他想到的方法，而那面鏡子始終毫無變化，他反覆地仔細觀察銀鏡的紋路良久，依舊沒找出答案。

「……明天再問帝彌托利吧。」說不定是洛廉茲想反過來耍他呢。

鏡面在庫羅德說出放棄發言的同時閃了閃，顯像出他朝思暮想的面容。

「庫羅德？」

「唔喔喔！……咦？」

除了眼底有點發青外，從鏡子上顯現的影像和聲音都與真人無異，約略領悟到鏡子的作用及使用方法的庫羅德當場傻愣在原地。

帝彌托利被他的舉動逗得笑出了聲，勾著誘人的唇向他解釋了鏡子的用法與來由：「這對鏡子是我拜託漢尼曼老師做出來的，讓你嚇了一跳，抱歉。」

「……沒事，我不介意。」就是毫無防備地突然看見你的臉，現在心臟還有點緩不過來而已。

庫羅德飛快地消化完這個驚喜，故作輕佻地調侃：「連一天都無法等待，你就這麼想念我呀？」

也許是不甘示弱的緣故，鏡中早已對於他的惡作劇行為練就出抵抗能力的人笑得一臉甜蜜，順著他的話回應道：「是的，我想你了，吾愛。」

（+）白日星光

作為晚宴的配角，帝彌托利覺得帕邁拉的一切都非常新鮮有趣，無論是異族的舞蹈、香氣馥郁的食物，抑或是庫羅德的父母，唯一美中不足的是：他只是個「不重要的隨行人員」，只能遠遠地看著他狡黠可愛的未婚夫孤身坐在主位旁邊，完全沒有對話的機會。

這樣不夠。

在遇見庫羅德以前他從未發覺自己是如此貪婪的人，只是見了面便滿腦子渴望著近一步地接觸，一旦肌膚相貼便難以克制地想要掠奪佔有，笑容、心跳、呼吸、目光所及之處和身上的每一吋肌膚，他想要獨佔庫羅德的全部。

在兩人交換了戒指與承諾的那天，得知庫羅德要離開芙朵拉一段時日後，帝彌托利經常夢見自己將庫羅德囚禁在王宮內：禁絕往來、折斷雙腿、矇上眼睛……，只有他能碰觸，也只能依偎在他的懷中，在夢裡他狠心地將庫羅德禁錮在身邊。

那樣的夢境讓他戒慎恐懼，因為完全佔有庫羅德的感覺實在太過美好，而庫羅德本人絲毫沒有察覺到放任他予取予求的嚴重後果。

庫羅德低估了帝彌托利對他的迷戀程度，他仍不明白帝彌托利從未開口要他留在芙朵拉的原因——因為太過喜愛而放手，祈求對方能在這幾愈瘋狂而殘暴的愛慕之中仍能自由自在地翱翔。

只要庫羅德經常思念著他就好，縱使對他而言這遠不足夠。

晚宴的後半場是熱鬧盛大的舞會，如庫羅德所言，帕邁拉的舞蹈並沒有過多的繁文縟節，圍繞在篝火邊緣的人們豪飲著美酒縱情地歡唱嬉笑，在輕快的節拍下熱情地舞動。

帝彌托利驟然想起他們都還是級長的那個時候，自己曾因為他而婉拒女同學的舞會邀約。

對此毫不知情庫羅德在舞會的當晚調皮地牽起他的手，領著他一起走入舞池。

如今他們的情況正好對調了。

眼見庫羅德剛打發掉一個帕邁拉的貴族，帝彌托利揚起嘴角走向他的面前。

——「王子殿下，願意跟我跳支舞嗎？」

**Author's Note:**

> *好想看DimiClaude的監禁（或逆監禁）Play喔。(就很餓
> 
> *這篇本來預計是庫羅德的生賀，然而現在連遊戲發行一周年紀念都過了……，寫文復健真的不要相信自己的手速，不到一千字的肉就卡了三天。OTL
> 
> *難得在寫文的時候就有標題（我通常都是發文前才開始想），就概略地說明一下：月球其實是以同一面朝向地球的，因此從地球上觀測的話，始終無法完全看見月球充滿隕坑（傷痕）的另一面（也就是月球背面）。我認為這很適合我們神祕的三日月盟主先生。


End file.
